The Story Behind History
by iblwe
Summary: ¿Te has dado cuenta que la historia siempre es contada por los héroes? ¿Y a parte la mayoría son hombres?/ —Confiésame tus pecados hija —Sesshomaru pudo ver por la rejilla del confesionario el pronunciado escote de la mujer que acudía por ayuda./ —Padre estoy enamorada de un hombre prohibido —los ojos se Sesshomaru se abrieron sin mesura al reconocer la voz de su preciada Rin.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mua y bueno algunos personajes existieron en la historia, sólo que con otros nombres XD

Primero que nada, ¡FELICIDADES DANPER! espero que tu regalo sea de tu agrado, y ya que me metiste en este lío, debo informarles de lo que va.

Lirio quería un regalito de cumpleaños de algo que yo nunca había escrito antes -romance histórico-, comencé a ver qué elementos podía usar y recordé que hace un tiempo platicando con Dana, ella me hizo reflexionar acerca de la historia que conocemos sobre Ana Bolena. Recordándome que la historia siempre es contada por los héroes y que muchas cosas pueden o no ser verídicas. De ahí el nombre "story" en inglés se refiere a cuentos mientras "history" habla de la historia como tal. Para que me entiendan, de hecho históricos...

Yo no soy historiadora ni mucho menos, pero bueno para inventar me las apaño yo solita XDDDD Este fic está adaptado a la edad moderna, siglo XVI. Tomé la historia de Ana Bolena para usarla de fondo y contexto entre otras cosas, pero la historia principal (de Sesshomaru y Rin) es más bien el reflejo de algunos daños colaterales de todas las reformas políticas y religiosas que surgieron en esa época. El prólogo es muy, muy corto porque no tuve tiempo de investigar más (apenas ayer fue mi último examen final), pero prometo que la siguiente actualización será más basta.

Sin más los dejo leer :3 espero que les guste esta historia-novela-histórica-rara.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Prólogo

.

Essex, Inglaterra 1520

Después de terminar de arreglar los pendientes que tenía en la iglesia, Sesshomaru Taisho, el sacerdote de Essex; salió para retornar a la mansión de su difunto padre. Llevaba cerca de tres años predicando la palabra de Dios, enriqueciendo su iglesia y viendo por el bienestar de su hermano. A pesar de ser un hombre entregado a la vida católica, Sesshomaru nunca había sentido apego por nada ni por nadie. Su padre siempre le había preguntado el por qué de su decisión respecto a poner su vida al servicio de Dios, pero él nunca le había dado ninguna razón válida. Si bien tenía un hermano que cuidar—y su herencia en el proceso—, en ese momento se sentía solo. Pensó que tal vez haberse dedicado a la iglesia no había sido su mejor plan, pues nunca tendría un heredero y su fortuna pasaría a su hermano bastardo. Inuyasha, su medio hermano era hijo de Izayoi, una de las criadas y la que había sido la amante de su padre después de la muerte de Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru. Pero nadie tenía idea de aquello. Para el mundo, Inuyasha había sido hijo de Irasue, ni siquiera él sabía que la criada a la que no siempre trataba bien era su madre.

El peliplata caminó a pasos firmes por las obscuras calles, el hedor era insoportable, pero menos fuerte que por las tardes. Pues cuando la gente tiraba sus desperdicios al atardecer, el sol se encargaba de levantar los olores de orines y el ambiente se volvía abrumador y sofocante. No tardó mucho en llegar a un espacio más abierto y pudo respirar el fresco aroma del anochecer. Le pareció que algo había cambiado, olía dulce. Vainilla. Miró en todas direcciones, sería muy extraño—por no decir imposible—, que alguna fémina se presentara en aquel lugar a altas horas de la noche. Logró ver a un grupo de soldados preparándose para partir en el que sería un largo viaje con un sólo boleto. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia una figura en concreto. Era un chico que vestía ropas demasiado holgadas, muy delgado y con facciones muy finas. Un joven por no decir niño.

Frunció el ceño y caminó pasos firmes al darse cuenta que planeaba colarse con aquellos soldados. Seguramente se había escapado de casa en busca de vanas fantasías, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para acercarse. ¿O sí? Era ese aroma a vainilla lo que lo movía a alcanzarlo con urgencia. Tomó la cálida mano del joven antes de que se acercara al grupo de chicos, cuando le giró el cuerpo de perfil pudo notar las crestas a la altura del pecho y supo de sobra que no se trataba de ningún chico. Había conocido hombres con pecho pero era a causa del sobrepeso y aquella delgada figura le indicaba que no era el caso.

—Altas horas para una dama —murmuró al tiempo que la muchacha con ropas masculinas se sobresaltaba por su asalto.

—Padre, que susto me ha dado —susurró aliviada. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron Sesshomaru supo quién era y un torrente de preguntas se arremolinó en su lengua.

—Rin Higurashi —murmuró jalándola del brazo, lejos del campo de visión de los guardias que hacían el conteo de los candidatos a soldados. Si alguien la veía y la reconocía, sería su final, y el de toda su familia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al tomar las prendas de un hombre para salir y encima a esas horas?

—¿Se puede saber qué hace una señorita en la noche, sola, fuera de casa y vestida de hombre? —Rin se mordió el labio y se puso nerviosa, el padre Sesshomaru era un hombre bastante joven y serio, sin embargo ella sabía que le daba un trato especial, pues desde que entró a la iglesia, Rin había demostrado ser el desastre de la familia Higurashi por ser una joven bastante inquieta, pero eso a él no le molestaba, incluso en el confesionario la trataba con paciencia. ¿Qué pecados podía cometer una chica de quince años? Rin se alegró de que fuera él quien la encontrara, ella sabía que podía ser sincera.

—Vine a despedir a Kohaku —murmuró sonrojada como quinceañera enamorada, Sesshomaru tenía la errónea idea de que Kohaku era su primer amor—. No sé si vaya a volver a verlo y usted sabe que lo quiero como si fuera de la familia —su voz dulce diluyó la densidad del ambiente. Recordándole a Sesshomaru que le resultaba prácticamente imposible molestarse con ella. Era tan solo una niña muy inocente, tanto que seguro desconocía lo que le harían si alguien más la pescaba sola en la noche.

—Sabes que no se irá lejos —frunció levemente el ceño al notar que la chica desviaba la mirada desanimada. Algo en su sonrisa era distinto, se mostraba ausente. Era como si estuviese ocultándole algo.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabe? —preguntó con voz juguetona, Rin siempre había visto en Sesshomaru a un hombre en quien confiar, por eso no le apenaba la indecente imagen que mostraba en ese momento con las ropas del chico al que había ido a despedir—. No vine por él, sino por mí... —bajó la mirada con un ligero ápice de tristeza, Sesshomaru vio sus ojos verdosos brillar con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna y supo que estaba conteniendo el llanto—. Mi padre quiere mandarme a la corte del Rey Francisco I en Francia para que pase un tiempo con mis primas antes de su regreso —Sesshomaru aflojó el agarre que tenía en el brazo de la chica, su padre Abraham Higurashi, hermano de Thomas Higurashi ya no tenía quien cuidara de su pequeña hija Rin, con la partida de Kohaku ella se quedaría sola mucho tiempo pues el hombre trabajaba arduamente para agrandar su fortuna, y Rin detestaba a las damas de compañía, las veía como sanguijuelas que no la dejaban ser _libre_ , o al menos eso le había contado en el confesionario.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó relajando su expresión, una parte de él sentía una punzada en el pecho, se había encariñado con esa niñas desde que la conoció, su inocencia y alegría era algo que admiraba para alguien que había llevado una vida dura como la suya, huérfana de madre y con un padre de un carácter insoportable, pues siempre había deseado un varón, Rin nunca se mostraba vulnerable ante nada. Siempre sonriente, así lo había cautivado.

—Mañana por la mañana —murmuró la joven quitándose el sombrero que llevaba para que su cabello castaño cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros. Su aroma se intensificó y Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué no la había reconocido antes. Rin tenía un aroma muy peculiar.

—Estás loca —Sesshomaru le recogió el cabello y volvió a colocarle el sombrero—. ¿Sabes lo que pasará si alguien más sabe que eres tú? —la joven batió sus pestañas al parpadear con sorpresa. No, solamente sabía que Kohaku acababa de irse y ella no había podido decirle adiós. Su compañero de aventuras y amigo de la infancia estaba a punto de perder lo que Sesshomaru más adoraba de Rin, la inocencia de ser niño. Pues desde que le le solicitaron que se uniera a la guardia, Sesshomaru sabía que lo obligarían a hacer cosas horribles.

—Lo siento padre, yo sólo quería despedirme de él —murmuró con tristeza. Sesshomaru dejó salir el aire y le señaló el camino de regreso.

—Vamos, te escoltaré a casa —Rin asintió resignada, echó un último vistazo hacia el chico que se había robado su cariño, al que veía como un hermano y que posiblemente no vería en mucho tiempo.

Sesshomaru la acompañó hasta la humilde casa que tenía en el pueblo, pues a diferencia de Thomas, Abraham no tenía tierras ni una herencia prometedora, lo que le preocupaba más al peliplata, era la idea de que el señor quisiera casar a su única hija con algún viejo adinerado, cosa que la pequeña le había confesado una vez, pues había escuchado a su padre y a su tía hablando de los beneficios que se le podían sacar a una joven como ella en lo que a un buen matrimonio suponía. Sesshomaru no podía imaginarse a Rin casándose con un anciano rico, le enfermaba la idea de ver cómo muchas familias buscaban beneficios económicos vendiendo a los de su propia sangre. Sabía que había muy pocas personas que realmente se preocupaban por la castaña, como la servidumbre, seguramente Sango, la hermana mayor de Kohaku y cocinera de la casa de Abraham, la estaría buscando como loca. Vaya ocurrencias de la chica al salirse en esas condiciones en un horario peligroso. Sesshomaru estaba aliviado de haberla encontrado.

—¿Usted recuerda a mis primas? —preguntó de la nada y Sesshomaru asintió, las hermanas Higurashi, las había conocido antes de volverse sacerdote. Eran unas jóvenes muy educadas, pero a pesar de ser hermanas _gemelas_ , eran muy distintas una de la otra.

Kagome Higurashi era muy tímida, insegura. Un joven que recordaba era muy callada, de cabello obscuro y ojos cafés; a diferencia de Kikyo que era un poco más alta, segura y siempre llamativa, incluso su mirada era bastante pesada. Las hermanas Higurashi habían partido a Francia para educarse y formar parte de las damas de compañía de la reina Midoriko. Thomas le había ofrecido a Rin la oportunidad de irse con ellas, pero la joven se había negado pues aún era muy pequeña y además su padre prefería vigilar su desarrollo para que no se volviera demasiado independiente. Pero algo le había hecho cambiar de opinión, pues en ese momento su viaje a Francia ya era un hecho.

—Las recuerdo, Rin —la joven sonrió con discreción.

—Yo las recuerdo muy poco, Kagome y yo éramos muy unidas de pequeñas. Kikyo siempre fue distante conmigo, yo creo que es porque mi padre no tiene tanto poder como el suyo, pero Kohaku siempre dijo que ella era así... —tomó el brazo de Sesshomaru como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo—. ¿Podría confesarme de camino? —preguntó con voz suave y Sesshomaru asintió levemente—. Mi padre desea conocer al conde de Northumberland para emparejarme con su hijo, Hojo Percy pero según recuerdo, mi prima Kagome me contó que la buscaba mucho cuando niños —el tono de su sedosa voz cambió por uno más tosco, aunque sutil—, yo no deseo conocer pretendientes todavía —suspiró con pesadez—. La verdad padre, siento que no deseo casarme —Sesshomaru enarcó las cejas, el sueño de todas las mujeres era contraer matrimonio. Claro, Rin seguía siendo una niña.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó con voz seria sin disimular su curiosidad, aunque su tono sonó igual de monótono que siempre.

Rin siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus repentinas confesiones. Incluso de más chica, inocentemente le había preguntado de dónde salían los bebés. Sesshomaru le dijo que cuando tuviera edad de saberlo, su familia se encargaría de hablar con ella. No pasó ni un semana para que le confesará que le había sacado la verdad a Kohaku y que los niños eran transportados por ángeles a las familias. Entonces había surgido otra duda en la pequeña, del por qué si su padre tanto anhelaba un hijo varón, los ángeles la habían mandado a ella. Sesshomaru no supo qué contestarle en ese momento, así que había usado las palabras que todos los católicos usan cuando no conocen la respuesta: Ha sido la voluntad de Dios.

—Tal vez soy como usted —sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que Sesshomaru no pudo ver por la obscuridad y porque mantenía su mirada al frente. Posiblemente si alguien los llegaba a ver, pensarían lo peor. El padre caminando del brazo con un chico flacucho que nadie conocía.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no —quiso sonreír pero su personalidad fría se lo impidió. Rin no era la clase de mujer que se le podía encerrar para rezar todo el día, ella tenía energía para correr por jardines recolectando flores—. Alguna otra razón has de tener —estaban en la entrada de la casa de Rin, las velas alumbraban todo el lugar y los gritos molestos de su padre rompían con la armonía del ambiente.

—Tal vez algún día se lo confiese —sonrió ampliamente antes de adentrarse al jardín—. ¿Gusta acompañarnos a cenar? —la puerta se abrió y Sango corrió preocupada hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Rin! —la aludida seguía esperando la respuesta del padre—. Padre Sesshomaru, buenas noches —Sango hizo una leve reverencia—. Tu padre va a matarte y esta vez no podré ayudarte...

—Padre —Abraham salió de la casa al escuchar el alboroto causado por la llegada de Rin—. ¿Qué demonios haces vestida así? —la jaloneó del brazo y Sesshomaru carraspeó—. Lo siento padre, pase por favor —miró a Rin con el ceño fruncido y ella suspiró entrando a casa para cambiarse y acompañarlos a cenar.

Sesshomaru se encargó de contarle a Abraham sobre la escapada de su hija, tratando de calmar al hombre que parecía echar chispas, por lo menos Rin no tendría que soportarlo mucho más tiempo, pues se iría a la mañana siguiente. Aprovechando el momento, Sesshomaru le preguntó sobre su repentino cambio de parecer en cuanto a mandar a Rin a la corte del Rey Francisco I, Abraham alegó que su hija tenía que aprender a comportarse como una dama, nadie querría casarse con ella si seguía en plan infantil. Sesshomaru se guardó todos sus comentarios como siempre hacía y esperó hasta que Sango sirviera la cena. Rin no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, su apariencia era completamente diferente a la que acababa de ver.

Rin modelaba un vestido rosa obscuro con mangas acampanadas y elegantes bordes dorados. Un vestido muy sencillo—o no había tenido tiempo de colocarse todos los adornos—, pero sin duda muy hermoso. Sesshomaru reconocía que pese a su actitud inocente y a veces aniñada, Rin estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer. El hombre que la tomara por esposa se llevaría a una gran joya para criar a sus hijos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo con semejantes pensamientos y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Sintió un malestar en la boca del estómago y deseó que fuera por haber comido algo echado a perder.

La cena fue más amena, aunque el padre de Rin de vez en vez le mandaba una que otra mirada ceñuda a lo que ella se limitaba a agachar la cabeza. La conversación giró en torno al futuro de Rin, quien debía quedarse al cuidado de sus primas. Ella no se mordió la lengua para externar que no quería irse, pero su padre poco caso le hizo, diciéndole que lo hacía por su bien y que en un futuro lo iba a agradecer.

—El hijo del conde de Northumberland pretendía a Kagome, si no me equivoco —comentó Sesshomaru cuando Abraham sacó el tema. El hombre apretó la mandíbula pero después sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi hermano tiene planes grandes para sus hijas, Hojo Percy no podrá acercarse a ellas, y bueno mi pequeña Rin estará encantada de conocerlo —Rin dobló los ojos y Sesshomaru se sorprendió de las libertades que ella misma se atribuía. Ninguna señorita podía hacer tal gesto y menos en la cara de su propio padre.

—Será un honor —murmuró con un sutil toque de sarcasmo y su padre sonrió—. ¿Usted oficiaría mi ceremonia, padre? —le pregunto espontáneamente al ambarino, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa. No se imaginaba oficiando una ceremonia para casar a Rin.

—¡Rin! —la regañó su padre—. Contrólate, por el amor de Dios —Rin hizo un mueca y agachó la cabeza para disculparse.

—Creo que ya es tarde —anunció Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie, Rin hizo lo mismo para acompañarlo a la puerta.

—Que tenga una buena noche, padre —se despidió el señor.

—Lo voy a extrañar, padre —dijo en voz baja y Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, de no ser porque Rin ya lo conocía, no se hubiera ni percatado.

—Yo también hija —asomó el rostro para cerciorares de que Abraham no los había seguido—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Por qué no deseas casarte, Rin? —ella curvó los labios y se puso de puntitas para depositar un beso en la mejilla del sacerdote con extremada dulzura; pestañeó antes de contestar.

—Ya le dije que tal vez se lo confiese, tendrá que esperar a mi regreso —susurró en voz tan baja que a Sesshomaru le costó trabajo escucharla. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dando palmaditas en la de ella para después salir de aquella casa y regresar a la propia.

Sesshomaru comenzó su camino a casa con un amargo sabor de boca, pocas eran las personas que se ganaban su cariño de esa forma, y esa niña era una de ellas. La toleraba más que a su hermano y desde ese momento, había comenzado a extrañarla. Era un cariño que en parte le aterraba, pues él no podía verla como mujer, estaba entregado a su iglesia y a su Dios. Se sacudió tales pensamientos de la cabeza, diciéndose que sólo era una persona a la que le tenía estima y deseaba lo mejor para ella. Rezaría para que tuviese un buen viaje.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Ya se hacen a la idea de quién será Ana Bolena? No, no es Kagome, será Kikyo.

Ya sé que estoy saturada de historias, no sé cuándo vaya a subir actualización de este fic porque como verán me eché encima un tema muy amplio y algo complejo y quisiera llevarlo a la perfección (claro que la cambiaré muchísimas cosas tanto hayan o no sucedido, esta es una novela y es ficción), pero quiero situarme bien en todos los acontecimientos que envolvieron a Inglaterra con la llegada de Ana.

Aclararé qué cosas modificaré.

En esta introducción mencioné que las dos hermanas están en Francia, cuando sólo Ana fue. No tengo la menor idea si su padre Thomas tuvo hermanos XD Rin y Sesshomaru son personajes que metí. Pero la mayoría de los personajes que salgan son basados en personas que existieron.

Espero no hartar a nadie con mi manía por escribir -me voy a volver loca porque con esta ya tengo 10 historias posteadas y sólo 4 están terminadas D: pero bueno-.

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Comunicado

Hola!

A todas las personas que esperaban una actualización aquí, siento informales que el fic está oficialmente cancelado, había pensado dedicarle tiempo y hacer algo grande pero ya no será para fanfiction, y posiblemente esto ocurra con todos mis fics del fandom de Inuyasha. Un abrazo y lamento haber tenido esperando un capítulo que nunca iba a llegar...


End file.
